


Equal Amounts Working and Playing

by RighteousMaximus



Series: Skyhold University [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Study/Party OTP, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Sera is a big partier at Skyhold University, and my inquisitor Quinn Trevelyan is a big studier.</p><p>When Professor Vivienne "strongly encourages" Sera to get help from Quinn, exciting things happen.</p><p>I own nothing but my Inquisitor.</p><p>This is a modern AU, where there's still magic, elves, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Amounts Working and Playing

Only two weeks into her sophomore year and Sera was already encouraged to get help from Professor Vivienne.

The mage had taken her aside and said, "If you are even thinking about staying at this university, you'll need help."

She couldn't help that she was completely uninterested in Orlesian politics and the history of the Game! Or that she preferred to go out and party more than she studied?

Sera was part of the largest sorority on campus, Phi Rho Gamma, also known as "The Friends of Red Jenny", notorious for the sheer amount of partying the sorority enjoyed.

The elf sighed as she walked back to her dorm room, ignoring the wild calls and shouts of the nearby party. She apparently had to find someone who would help her with work.

~~~~~~

Only two weeks into her sophomore year and Quinn Trevelyan was already encouraged to go out more from her best friend, Varric Tethras.

"Come on, you holed up all of last year, you might as well try to enjoy yourself!" the dwarf had cajoled in an attempt to get her out of the library. A junior, he had seen too many cases of too-smart mages doing dumb things without experience.

Quinn wrinkled her nose. She hated parties - too many variables, too many actions or people that could set off her magic. Sighing in defeat, she replied "Fine, Varric. But just this once. I haven't forgotten last time, however."

Her friend smiled. "See you tomorrow at ten, Quinn," before walking away.

~~~~~~

Quinn could hear the bass a block away from the party. The Friends of Red Jenny were hosting this party, their traditional first party of the year. It was one of the loudest parties off campus, and people streamed in and out of the large sorority house.

Gathering her courage, the young mage made her way into the mass of people and sound.

~~~~~~

Not even ten minutes later, she was sitting in a corner, red cup of some unidentifiable beer in her hand. She was in a foul mood after someone had cat-called her quite loudly and her magic flared up, manifesting in a burst of frost and cold that pinned the offender to the ground. 

"Hey, I know you! You're in my Game class taught by Professor Vivienne! You enjoying the party? My name's Sera!" a voice called out to the mage, surprised that anyone wanted to talk to her.

"I saw what you did to that asshole a few minutes ago. Quite impressive," the elf said, looking Quinn over.

"Uh, thanks? I'm, um, not really enjoying the party. Not exactly my ideal condition. My name's Quinn by the way. Quinn Trevelyan." she replied.

"I need a favor, Quinny. Can I call you Quinny? Professor Viv says that even two weeks into the semester I need help, and you always know what's going on in that class. Please can you help me?" the elf pleaded, pouting adorably in the process.

"Um. I don't even know you. I'll think about it. I'm going now." The mage said before swiftly leaving the conversation and the house.

"Damn."

~~~~~~

"Alright class. For Friday I'll need a five-page essay on the use of Bards in the Game on my desk when class starts. Also, Sera and Quinn, stay after, please. Everyone else, dismissed!"

At Professor Vivienne's words, and several "ooooh"s the rest of the class gathered their things and swiftly left. 

"Ah, Sera. As you are aware, I told you to get help in this class. I am doing you a favor and assigning you one...currently. This is Quinn Trevelyan, top of the class as of now. Have you two met before?"

The elf gulped before responding. 

"Ah, yeah! We've met once or twice...?"

"Good. She should be a suitable tutor for you and should guarantee a good performance on the upcoming paper. Thank you." And with that the professor left the classroom, leaving the two women alone.

"So...looks like I'll be helping you after all."

~~~~~~

"GAAHHHH! Why can't I just go and do my thing!" the elf exclaimed at the mage, irritated.

"Because then you'd fail the class, and you wouldn't be able to do your 'thing', whatever it is. Partying, or drinking, or whatever it is you Phi Rho Gamma girls do." The mage responded calmly

"You're just jealous because you haven't gotten laid in a while."

"Hey! You don't know that I haven't done anything!" Sera grinned her response.

"Wait...shit. Can we please get back to work?"

"Whatever you say, virgin."

Quinn growled before pulling out another textbook.

~~~~~~

"Well, Sera, it seems congratulations are in order. Not only did you manage to actually write the paper, but you also turned it in on time. Color me impressed."

"I had a very good motivator and tutor, you know. Also, are you part elfish?" Sera responded.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Would you like some?" She responded, thrusting her arms in a lewd manner.

The mage visibly blushed down her neck.

"Are you...propositioning me?"

"By the Maker, that's adorable." The elf responded, before pouncing on the mage and pulling her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> basically my version of the Circle is that it's like Hogwarts - school for all magically gifted students to learn rather than be forced to stay there the rest of their lives.
> 
> I hope you like this. Read, review and comment!
> 
> I'll be hopefully getting more of this out later and keep working on my other stuff. Hope you aren't disappointed if I haven't in a while.


End file.
